In agriculture, there is an interest in obtaining information about quality parameters of harvested crop. Several parameters of the harvested crop can already be detected during the harvesting process, such as moisture, as is described, for example, by EP 0 908 086 A on the basis of a combine. For the determination of some other parameters of the harvested crop, such as the percentage of amylum, the withdrawal of samples for later analysis in a laboratory is useful. Here an automation is desirable.
FR 2 801 380 A describes an automatic sample withdrawal arrangement for a combine. In the grain elevator, an opening is provided that can be repositioned and closed through which grain trickles to a conveyor that fills it into a hose. By clamping off sections of the hose, individual samples are generated, the location of whose origin can be detected by a satellite-supported position detection system. Information regarding the position and the number of the sample is stored in a data bank for later identification.
According to the disclosures of EP 0 908 086 A and FR 2 801 380 A, one part of a flow of crop trickles through an opening and is then collected until a sufficient amount is available as a sample. Since the sample is taken out of the crop flow on the basis of its gravity, problems can occur when the crop contains a high degree of moisture. For example, the withdrawal of silage from the flow of the crop of a forage harvester can not successfully be accomplished using these solutions.